expatslyonfandomcom-20200214-history
FINDING A JOB
Category:FAQ Category:JOBS Overview The purpose of this page is to share tips and advice to support your job search in Lyon and provide a list of resources to get you started in your job hunt. Searching for a Job in Lyon: Tips and Advice * Learn the language. It demonstrate your interest in the culture in addition to being almost inevitable to land a job where you will be in direct contact with the general public. There are a lot of options: conversation groups, one-on-one tutoring, online classes, group setting. See the page Learning French in the FAQ for tips, language schools and resources. * Adapt your CV to the French market. There are particularities with the French CV. It's important to know them but it's equally important to distinguish the ones that are essential from the ones that guidelines. Adding a photograph is a good example of that. French people usually add it but increasingly, a lot of job seekers are starting to remove it from their resume. Your CV is your business card. If you do not feel comfortable providing certain information, do not pressure yourself into adding them. Meeting with a recruiter or APEC consultant to get feedback on your resume from a French person may be useful. * Organize your search. Locate the places where employers post the type of jobs you are searching for. Tailor your resume. Do not hesitate to create an account and add your profile in searchable databases to get some visibility. Using something as simple as an Excel file can be useful to track your applications. * Network. Easier said than done but it may be useful. It is an opportunity to socialize, get valuable information on the labout market situation in your sector and hear about potential job openings. A good starting point for that are groups on Facebook, LinkedIn, Meetups or Viadeo. * Volunteer. Volunteering in local organizations that are in your sector is another way of getting your foot in the door. It can help you build a network, meet new people, improve your language skills and sometimes, even develop new skills. You can visit the website of France Bénévolat Lyon for example to have access to a list of volunteering opportunities or contact organizations directly to offer your help and your time. * Be patient. The job search can be difficult and tedious. Sometimes, it can also become discouraging but don't give up. Another thing: take time to disconnect from the job search and do other activities. Easier said than done, especially when you're actively looking and not getting any replies, but do not take your health for granted. Something as simple as a short walk outside is good a way to change your focus. Jobs for English-Speaking Professionals Even if you find your language level is unsufficient, there are sectors where jobs may be open to you such as: * Agriculture (https://www.anefa-emploi.org/Offre) ANEFA (Association Nationale Emploi Formation en Agriculture), the national association for training and employment in agriculture lists jobs in vineyards or on farms around Lyon. Information available in French only. * Au pairing The facebook group Au-pair in Lyon for example is a place to offer your services and find families looking for a caregiver. * Babysitting There are various agencies hiring English-speaking sitters such as Speaking Agency, Babylangues, Kangourou Kids, Les Petits Bilingues, Kinougarde. * Bars and pubs There are a few Irish pubs in the old part of Lyon (e.g. Saint-James, Kelly's Irish Pub, Johnny's Kitchen) where it is possible to work as a bartender. * Call center agent (roadside assistant) Some companies hire call centre agents (chargé d'assistance) to answer calls from English speaking tourists in France who need assistance when their car break down. Other languages may be requested as well. Look at Opteven in Villeurbanne. * English language teacher You can work for an employer such as an agency, university, business school, elementary. You can also work freelance which will require that you search for clients. * Hostels There are a few traveller hostels in Lyon where jobs may be available as cleaners, waiters or cooks for example. Check out the websites of the Slo Living Hostel, Away Hostel, Mama Shelter, ho36. Some hostels also post their ads on Pôle emploi's website or Indeed. * Food service There are multiple jobs in the food industry. You can work as a waiter, bartender, dishwasher, cook, cleaner, not only in restaurant but also in shopping centers such as Part-Dieu, Confluence or Les Halles de Lyon - Paul Bocuse. * Tourism You can look for jobs as tour guides, in souvenir shops, at special or seasonal events (e.g. Fêtes des Lumières, Christmas market, summer festivals) or with Lyon's tourism office. Employment Websites * APEC (https://www.apec.fr/) APEC (Association de l'emploi pour les cadres) lists skilled jobs requiring at least post-secondary education. In addition, APEC offers one-on-one sessions with a coach and group sessions (How to write a resume, build a network). Job postings may be available in English. * Indeed (https://www.indeed.fr/) A job search engine that aggregates job listings from job boards, career sites and recruiter listings which makes it a very complete website. Job postings may be available in English. *'Leboncoin' (https://www.leboncoin.fr/) Leboncoin is a classifieds website where people can also find and advertise job opportunities. The positions are generally unqualified. * Pôle emploi (https://www.pole-emploi.fr/accueil/) The job bank of the French governmental agency. Information available in French only. *'The Local' (https://www.thelocal.fr/) The Local is an English newspaper available in multiple regions of Europe. The France edition has a jobs sections for big cities such as Lyon.